Typically, when changing paint in a paint sprayer, the “wet” components (reservoir, nozzle, etc.) of the paint sprayer are cleaned before different paint is introduced. Cleaning the “wet” components of a paint sprayer can be a cumbersome and difficult task. For example, cleaning the reservoir can expose the sprayer body and pump to the cleaning process. In certain examples where portions of the housing detach with the reservoir, the process to separate the housings can be relatively complex and require two hands to perform.